


Always For You - Aquarius (146. Emmanuel)

by Newget



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Kama Sutra, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, no beta we die like women, pry my otp from my cold dead hands, they're girlfriends uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newget/pseuds/Newget
Summary: The water bearer had bore on Lucy for life, an everlasting impression. The doubt heavy in her search for the key anew, Minerva kissing every shadowed thougt away. Comfort in their bodily splendors and each other. Lucy could only hope for more peace in Aquarius's blessing.





	Always For You - Aquarius (146. Emmanuel)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shoutout to theseventhstar on tumblr. Her art always inspires me to do more (':

Life was always different than she expected it to be. Who thought that love would’ve fallen into her lap, even after her ceaseless chasing. But always after a man, not a woman. 

Her lips puckered up against the thick olive branches nestling against her cheeks. Thrice she suckled on the sweet skin. Her tongue laden with the sweetest salt and grime, licking so her mark was made known. Lucy’s incessant “warm-up” was for herself, she wanted more time. Her head thrown between pathways of rambling thoughts and insecurities. 

_ “Why don’t you have a boyfriend yet?”  _

Lucy preached under the altar in voice. Hesitant to take action as the bud of flowers hovered closer, slick with it’s fruity nectar. But was this what Aquarius had wanted for her? 

She blew against Minerva’s folds, igniting the woman above. Her legs shifting, brushing her own locks of corn against the sheets. Lucy felt trapped but not from the gates of heaven that surrounded her. 

A golden chain sat between her breasts, refusing to take it off in their hot flury. Lucy only needed it for the sake of judgement. Her desires unmatched to the spirit she had sacrificed. Judgement hanging from the long thread much as the look Aquarius shared daily. 

An invaluable item that unlocked the doors above. Which locked away her darkest secret and heart. But Lucy had failed at her stalling. 

Nails curving steadily into her scalp, a voice none other than Minerva’s vexed above. “Is it too much?” 

She could only lean into her touch. Closing her eyes so Minerva couldn’t see the shame she had been sulking in. This entire mission a bad idea. 

“I-I’m fine. We’ve just had a long day, don’t you think?” Lucy sounded small. Unable to meet the worried gaze from above. 

Minerva swiftly pulled her leg over, settling beside her. Her eyes never leaving her face as she fought for the hold of hands. Lucy’s fingers trembling within her hands. 

“Did I…,” eyes still scanning over her, taking her state into account. “For lack of a better word, trigger you?” 

Clutching the pendant Lucy shook her head. Everything has been smooth sailing, the rockiness only beginning. Maybe it was the net above them, so sheer that the stars shined upon them. Maybe even Loke was watching over her now. 

She could feel her cheeks warm, searching for the mesh’s cover. It was such a small space. “Where is it?” 

Minerva sat in the middle of the tent and fed off the restless energy. “I don’t know what you’re looking for.” 

“The thing- The top, people can see right in.” Lucy’s paranoia increasing as she thought Aquarius would laugh at such a frantic state. Most likely whispering to Scorpio about how disappointed she was. 

“Lucy,” the calmest the saber ever spoke. Arms threading under her own, to pull her back into a comforting embrace. The point of her nose daring to slide against her hair on its downward journey. Minerva caressing her curves as her mouth spoke against the nape of her neck.

She rumbled in understanding, “No one can see you here. Not even those bastards above. Just look.” 

Her fingers tilting her chin up, constellations of autumn shining bright. The water bearer most notable, as it correlated to the warmth ignited from the key. Lucy tried to look down but Minerva wouldn’t let go. Her arm tightening around her waist. 

“Tell me about them.” 

She could only blink, “Which one?” 

“I know you’re smarter than that. Whoever this,” Minerva’s hand snaking between her breasts to grasp the golden fragment, “is or was.”

Now she flinched as the memories burned. No choice given from the ruthless demon she choose to bed. But in fact it was the opposite. An angel sent to relieve her of the burdens she clutched onto so desperately. Though her look was far from it; dark hair with rigid horns in place of the buns she once bestowed. A jagged scar that masked her face, Lucy was lucky she could keep hers hidden. Her gaze always similar to that of Aquarius’s, Minerva was beautiful.

_ “Make sure  _ **_he_ ** _ can protect you.”  _

“Was, still is. She,” Minerva’s lingering kisses halting, “was my mentor. My whole world for the longest time and I gave her away. Just to summon the stupid mustache man…” 

“You mean… The king didn’t come of free will?” 

“Of Aquarius’s…” Her chords strained as she choked her name out. Minerva’s arms securing around her waist. Those sparkling stars above securing their vanity in Lucy as they shone bright, the mermaid dull. 

_ “You’ll never marry with a posture like that.”  _

She straightened, trying to peel away from Minerva. Doubt upon doubt piling still, looking for Aquarius was the last decision she should have made. The connection she felt from the broken key, severing with every disdain. 

But her lover held on tight, quietly shushing her cries. Humming in a soft candor as her fingers delicately wiped over her cheeks, kissing the trails her tears left. A wildfire spreading down her bosom, Minerva’s tongue attending to her breasts. Lucy only mewled, hands stuck to the covers beneath her. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Minerva murmured; along with many other sweet nothings. 

Lucy was on her back moments later, still trying to deny the pleasure she felt -received. Her eyes straying from the sky ever so often. The key burning as Minerva sank lower. Though she wasn’t so sure if it was a sign to stop. 

A year of loneliness, Lucy deserved this… The lightest gasp as she was filled. One slim digit pushed against her, curling in a delicate tease. Dark waves fell as Minerva leaned over searching for another level of clearance. 

She gave a small nod but the gaze narrowed. “I would love to hear your voice.” 

But Lucy only melted at the sound of hers, garbling on choked words. “Min-... I don’t think. I want to… You-” 

Minerva's cheeks were reddened as her lips quirked in an odd fashion. They curved and shaped the beginnings of a smile, the most genuine she had received in a while. 

In awe she felt herself slip, moaning as another was added. Lucy felt elated as Minerva’s blush deepened, lowering herself to level with her nether lips. A man could never make her feel this way. 

She writhed under the steady pace of her fingers, the tip of her tongue across her sensitive bud. Lucy cried in ecstasy. Hips rearing back as Minerva blew softly against her (wonder where she learned that from?). 

“This won’t do…,” she muttered. 

A question slide to the tip of her tongue but was replaced by a surprised squeal. Minerva hoisting her up by the waist. One fluid turn and she was on top, the position they had started in. “Minerva…” Lucy was shaky, balling her hands into fists. 

Only for them to enveloped by the hands of her lover. Each pulled to the side, held in tenderness as her tongue flicked against her own sacred spot. Another content sigh as she did the same again. 

She strained to look down but Minerva stopped. Her fingers slowly lacing up with her own, cinching together as a corset. But the touch was needed, calming her. “Chin up. The heavens will bask in you… My star.” 

And Lucy was breathless, cheeks brighter than any ripe cherry apple. She felt freed, alive; bucking her hips down. Minerva accepted her and tugged on her hands. Her muscle hot as it slipped inside and out. Each of her folds caressed delicately as the heat bloomed evermore. 

Just as Minerva commanded, she looked up. Aquarius the brightest in the crest of sky. No words needed as she was filled with tranquility, piercing her through the golden key around her neck. It flushed brighter as her own insides tightened. 

Minerva groaning as her sweet juices flooded. Lucy crying out in the sweetest satisfaction, riding away. Her legs held Minerva in place, grip tightening as she pulled down. 

“Right there- Oh Mavis!” And the gates to her own starry venue opened, panting. Head falling back as the figures above gleamed, acceptance settling in. This is what Lucy always wanted and her oldest friend was happy. 

The aftershock of her climax apparent as she collapsed beside the dark haired beauty. One hand still threaded with her own as a lifeline. Lucy didn’t want to let go. 

“Do you still want to come with me?” A foreign doubt trickling through her as Minerva sighed. 

Her lips placed reverently against her own. She chuckled, her nose nudging against her. “I’m not sure I have enough energy for another round.” 

Lucy blushed, shaking her head. She was content herself. “No, I meant…” What did she mean? The waves of the ocean called to mind and siren’s singing. “To find her, Aquarius. I want you to meet her...” 

And silence proceeded. She hoped her request wasn’t odd but Lucy didn’t want to lose this connection -she couldn’t. 

Minerva shifted, resting on her side. A poker face as she searched over Lucy, as if in disbelief. A small smirk rising from her query. “And what would you introduce me as?” 

An audible gulp wretched from her throat, the question scaring her. Minerva’s fingers loosely twirling around a piece of her golden hair. She was aloof, words caught in her throat once more. Whatever they were, it would be her decision. 

Lucy only smiled as her mind bounced the word around. Aquarius would love this and would love Minerva. There was not one single question of it as her Lucy’s lips slowly forming each syllable, “My girlfriend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's canon that Minerva calls Lucy a star... On God.


End file.
